


POST ACTION

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Post action, Relationship. Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: They had just been through action!Another story saved from my PC files





	POST ACTION

“Starsk?” Hutch breathlessly asked.

“Yeah?” Starsky replied, just as breathlessly.

“You okay?”

“I think so. You?”

“I think so, too.”

“Wanna try again?” Hutch queried.

“You think we should?” Starsky replied.

“I think we should, yes.”

“Okay. But this time, I get to be on top.”


End file.
